evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Lostbelts
Lostbelts (異聞帯) are the main setting in Fate/Grand Order: Cosmos in the Lostbelt. The Lostbelts are considered as the history failures. As opposed to the Greater History of Man, the history of 'winners' born from correct choices and proper prosperities leading to the "present", the history of "failure" born from the wrong choices and mistaken prosperity is cut off. Considered "unnecessary" and cut off from becoming even parallel worlds, this history which has hit a dead end is known as a Lostbelt. Overview The Lostbelts started to surface and establish after the Crypters allied with Outer God and instigated an attack against Chaldea. Following the attack on Chaldea by the end of 2017, the freezing of the world and the declaration of rebellion against the Greater History of Man, with the threat of a regression into the Age of Gods and the recreation of the world, the survivors are forced to use an experimental method of navigating through imaginary number space, through the Lostbelts, in order to resolve the incident. After all of the Lostbelts have been established, the Crypters seek to expand the "domain" of their own Lostbelts, which will eventually clash with the other Lostbelts. The one that is built by greater Human Foundation will end up overtaking the weaker one and use it as "nutrients". This process will allegedly continue, until only one Lostbelt is remaining. Lists of Lostbelts Anastastia: Permafrost Empire *'Subtitle:' Princess of the Land of Beasts *'Crypter:' Kadoc Zemlupus *'Place:' Tsardom of Russia *'Time:' 1570 A.D. *'Servant:' Caster (Anastasia Romanova) *'Lostbelt King:' Rider (Ivan the Terrible) *'Status:' Erased *'Depth:' D Götterdämmerung: Eternal Ice-Flame Century *'Subtitle:' Gentleman of the Unfading Flame *'Crypter:' Ophelia Phamrsolone *'Place:' Scandinavia *'Time:' 1000 B.C. *'Servant:' Saber (Sigurd) *'Lostbelt King:' Caster (Scathach-Skadi) *'Status:' Erased *'Depth:' B+ Land of Unified Knowledge SIN *'Subtitle:' Crimson Beauty Under the Moon *'Crypter:' Hinako Akuta *'Place:' Qin Dynasty of China (implied) *'Time:' 210 B.C. *'Servant:' Rider (???) *'Lostbelt King:' ??? (Emperor Qin Shi Huang) (implied) *'Status:' Existing *'Depth:' E Genesis Destruction Cycle ■■ ■■■■■■ *'Subtitle:' The Black Final God *'Crypter:' Scandinavia Peperoncino *'Place:' ??? *'Time:' 11900 ?.?. *'Servant:' Archer (???) *'Lostbelt King:' ??? (???) *'Status:' Existing *'Depth:' A Interstellar City Mountains ■■■■■■ *'Subtitle:' The Day God Is Shot Down *'Crypter:' Kirschtaria Wodime *'Place:' Greece *'Time:' 12000 B.C. *'Servant:' Lancer (Caenis) *'Lostbelt King:' ??? (Zeus) (implied) *'Status:' Existing *'Depth:' A+ Round Table Territory ■■■■■■■■■ *'Subtitle:' The Day the Star is Born *'Crypter:' Beryl Gut *'Place:' United Kingdom *'Time:' 500 A.D. *'Servant:' Assassin (???) *'Lostbelt King:' (???) *'Status:' Existing *'Depth:' EX ■■ Forest ■■ ■■■·■■■■■ *'Subtitle:' ??? *'Crypter:' Daybit Sem Void *'Place:' ??? *'Time:' ??? B.C. *'Servant:' Berserker (???) *'Lostbelt King:' ??? *'Status:' Existing *'Depth:' A++ Administration Crypters Kadock_Zemurpus.png|Kadoc Zemlupus Ophelia_Famulthorone.png|Ophelia Phamrsolone (deceased) Hinako_akuta.png|Hinako Akuta Scandinavia_Peperoncino.png|Scandinavia Peperoncino Kirschtaria_wodime.png|Kirschtaria Wodime (leader) Beryl_gut.png|Beryl Gut Daybit.png|Daybit Sem Void Crypters' Servants Anyaportrait4.png|Caster (Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova), Kadoc's Servant (deceased) SaberSigurdStage4.jpg|Saber (Sigurd), Ophelia's Servant (deceased) LancerCaenis.png|Lancer (Caenis), Kirschtaria's Servant Lostbelt Kings Ivanport4.png|Rider (Ivan the Terrible) (deceased) ScathachSkadi4.png|Caster (Scathach-Skadi) (deceased) Trivia Category:Evil Lairs Category:Alternate Reality Villainy Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Elementals Category:Contradictory Category:Hell-Dimensions